Unrequited Love
by vodkacorn
Summary: Falling in love with your best friend is the most difficult yet heart warming love of them all. SASUSAKU oneshot.


happiness.

_Somehow it feels wrong_

_To remember you_

_Because I want to make you only mine._

_Somehow, I hate_

_To remember you_

_Because I'm embarrassed,_

_To get all mushy on my own._

_But you came home tired after working all night_

_And yet you picked me up and carried me_

_Even though I was dreaming, I knew._

* * *

Coldness enveloped the teenage pinkette's body, her arms wrapped tightly around her as she desperately tried to warm herself. Her name? Who else had pink hair around here?

But if you must know, it's Haruno Sakura.

Her cherry lips parted, a small puff of air let out. It was approximately about 6 in the evening. The curves of her lips curved upwards, her emerald shaded hues finally seeing the person she was waiting for. There he was, her best friend and the person who meant the world to her.

Uchiha Sasuke.

His eyes were dark and endless like the night sky, emitting a mysterious aura. His lips were in a firm straight line, showing no expression whatsoever. Their eyes locked, if only a millisecond.

**"Hey..."**

That's what all was said from the raven haired male. A small giggle left her lips as she moved in to hug him, with him slowly returning it as well and her cheeks turned a rosy pink, from the coldness or from her happiness. You would think that the two were lovers right? You would assume something like that wouldn't you? No, you're wrong. They were simply ibest friends/i and nothing more. They've known each other for practically half of their lives.

They've smile a lot, laughed a lot, had a few arguments here and there, and shared their tears together. They were practically inseparable, their bond was strong. You want to know a secret?

_She was hopelessly in love with him._

She loved him, a lot to the point where she broke down knowing it would never be returned. He only saw her as a best friend, or dear sister after all. Now the selected few who knew this pitied her and somewhat loathed him for not seeing someone as wonderful as her right next to him. She did everything to make him happy, if he was then she was, no matter how painful it was.

_He was her first love._

Sakura comforted him when he needed it and did her best to make him happy, like managing to get him and his "first love" together. How ironic it was, his first love turning out to be one of Sakura's best friends. Even so, she kept it a secret to herself and happily got them together, though they aren't anymore sad to say.

_She'd do anything to make him happy, no matter the cost._

Guiltily she gave a dry chuckle because she was somewhat happy they weren't together. Though his first love was still on his mind. What a fool she was, letting go of someone as great as he.

**"Konbanwa Sa-su-ke."**

They both looked at each other, giving a brief smile before bursting into fits of giggles and chuckles. Hugging his arm ( for holding hands wasn't something best friends should do ), they walked down the path in the cold. He was a mystery to her, despite being the best of friends. She just never knew what was on his mind, the complexity of his personality is something even she couldn't comprehend.

Though saying this would be a form of hypocrisy, she herself not being one of the simplest being's on Earth either.

The conversation continued on, talking about how their day was and about their normal teenage problems in this day and age. Sakura would occasionally gaze at him longer than needed, her face flushing as she looked away when she noticed this. He noticed as well, he was no fool. He knew his best friend has some sort of affectionate feelings towards him, but made no gesture or movement or saying to imply he knew.

_He was good at hiding this, he really was and he was smart too._

Despite being his best friend, Sakura only knew that he knew about her somewhat "affectionate" feelings towards him from his best friend, Uzumaki Naruto whom was her other best friend and brother like figure. Though knowing this, Sasuke's feeling for the pinkette was unknown as of now, romantic or friendly did you think? Though it did not matter right now, it was too late, or so she thought.

Arriving at the hangout spot, the two were welcomed with warm smiles from their best friends and their gang. The whole family was here. Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino ( whom was Sasuke's first love ), Chouji, Tenten, and everyone else. Naruto gave a small and worried glance towards the pinkette but gave a toothy grin the second after seeing her give him a friendly glare. Releasing her arm, she went over to hug her boyfriend, yes she had a _boyfriend._

His name was Idate Morino, he was about two or three years older than her; he was not really popular or good looking but decent enough, and very sweet and caring. She regrets accepting his confession, because it feels as if she's using him to get over her first love.

_She'd never be seen crying over him, after all if he's happy then she is._

She seemed like a really good person but deep down she knew, she knew how horrible she can be at times. The two never went as far as hugging or holding hands, because that's as far as she'd let him go. Sakura planned on breaking up with him anyway, the guilt eating up her insides.

Two hours passed, as the gang left after hanging out together. Giving Idate a hug, Sakura waved to him and watched as he left. She and Sasuke were the only ones left, as usual and that's how she liked it. Taking his arm once again, they left together for home.

Arriving at the end of the street of where they part, they gave each other a warm and meaningful smile. Her hands were clasped behind her back as she looked up at him.

**"I love you."**

Is what she said.

Their eyes locked for a moment with the smile still on their faces as he parted his lips.

**"I love you too."**

Is what he replied.

She hugged him, her hands tightly clutching onto his jacket then slowly let go and turned their backs to depart.

_She wanted the moment to last forever. _

It's sad, really it was.

Her 'I love you' meant so much more than he would ever know.

_Romance Rule #1: Never, ever fall in love with your best friend._

* * *

A/N: This is my first story/oneshot here yeah :3 I do not own "Daisuki Da yo" by Ai Otsuka ( the english translations ) up top nor do I own Naruto sadly. Please send reviews. :D I hope you enjoyed reading it. nwn I may or may not continue it, it depends on the reviews. :3


End file.
